parliament_of_polfandomcom-20200214-history
Historical Parliament Members
Parliament 2015/09/13 - 2015/09/19 Name Party Trip Post Hypoxia Party !!qpcvP4g9de7 51954244 L. Goldstein Party !!ERYzGcBRu7a 52077235 Prime Minister Han AJAP !TJ9qoWuqvA 52019690 Sanic speaks Party !!p3opVQNHEf 51803565 Vladimir Bush of both !!tapmPeesomH 51739659 Seamus O'Drunkard Cerberus !!tddPn95cxZ6 51609176 Jensen Cerberus !!EqzyB7H3qUQ 51611587 Kaine Cerberus !!3QuPPn2Cfmg 51615182 Illusive Man (Party Leader) Cerberus !!5Oad5RQQgcg 51625785 Talos Cerberus !!PVbCNYNzsXF 51719535 Memecity Baller Cerberus !!E3b8Bsz0wjX 51742288 TacticalDrop Cerberus !!jORkBuWfdyy 51743044 Flywheel Cerberus !!tOrA2faVsWj 51793272 Griffith the White Hawk Cerberus !!9TTotSLSI2H 51800360 James Sterben Cerberus !!B2/NClKb6fn 51801163 Buu Cerberus !!R2fWMgg66aF 51801210 Kai Leng Cerberus !!p6baA0WWtFD 51730920 Vincur Cerberus !!vzCT6B+WneD 51808468 Lambda Cerberus !!/txaBCRQxC2 51963880 Zerys Cerberus !!EJHBweJ9A54 52066155 Moff Wibbles Cerberus !!voVwhL4uOmd 52087595 Sir Richard Order !!AnoQ9XosmrZ 52061283 Daniel Borde Alliance !!+qjA6/FKc2s 51788130 WooF Alliance !!t4EOsos/GSJ 51961200 Chris Allis Alliance !!d4jS2QLwl2X 52006018 Pleb Sense Squad - CSS !!AW/cL9Z/TkI 51955245 may Party !Z.8jl5I9hE 51718720 pull blurt mull cup Democrap !!+wdtPH5emnI 51976985 Saeno Despin !!d4uY6VX6zkB 51959383 Hermann Brahms Deutsch-Clay !!Pfv6WX/lXo5 51776541 Vladimir Deutsch-Clay !aQ8TE2VrIg 51773829 Biggu Bossu DOGES !!ERYzGcBRu7a 51977613 Neutral President DOOP !!Id6J38EyCsh 52093859 Ricky Party !!+pjkleyZaMd 52071372 Mussolini Fascist !lE2N40P902 51783973 Agent Phil Autocratic Government !!yEcjzep3rPG 51878597 Jude FOXHOUND !!gQdTwCDP3Vl 52020015 Duke Nigron Brigade !D7Tvd7HA8s 51789285 Brissot-chan GF !!KmVEuUNO5AX 52096063 Hungur Pungur GF !!nRlPnbi6qpF 52097786 shlomo shekelstein Fascist Party !!z2/r5fIyyFA Israel Goldstein Fascist Party !!owh4OE7C9KB 51959690 Yizaak Goldberg Fascist Party !q8L2gAZOLI 52082497 Baron von Lebensraum Indepenbantz !!lfNPuUwgTed 51722609 Maximilien Robespierre Independant !!mFO9FTClKX+ 51775610 Brown Ben Independant !!BCdc0BJP/dj 51863926 Unholy Bontingo Independant !!jp9Z8Bpseak 51957824 Rob Paul Independent !!kNgPAf1Sf9K 51780973 Nowotwór II Independent !!YjQtP/DVoLN 51803307 Anonymous Independent !!RFiB0ulECeC 51955766 Catharsis Independent !!1454IPHMCm8 51618455 RBL Broship Representative Independent !!1pNkK+GVBGd 52014819 Palmerston Independent !!tx6V9IDTWcZ 52074672 Tensa Independent !!fGcCZAsLKWC 52080808 Andrei Vetrov Independent !!IaUSi7t11o/ 52007550 (Bernardo Mazel Tovinni) JIDFascism !It/tED4Yls 51892172 Rabban Gamliel Judenbund !!V2X9AkUslL7 51807686 Bulletkin Libertarian !!YM/9rQFmSVu 51746998 John Locke Libertarian !hEpdoZ.tHU 51809974 Habbening Libertarian !!w7l249tETNy 51899760 Regulator Libertarian !!5cRDA0zl+7O 51962220 Tsydensson Libertarian !!6fPF4C4qLJb 52009016 00edA LPA !!wgf0gqCjWjN 51610773 Pequod republic of Syrian Refugees !!c7i+qgAejLJ 51875807 The King republic !E9k1wjKgHI 51796866 Precepts republic !!XBr2fAexqEz 51854693 First Minister Tamalito Taco Party !!zN28/XNaxXN 52007607 Mr. Hilter Bocialist Party !!R8xFjBr8ZlH 51779779 Hadrian Moralist Party !!zeC8zbdBnQZ 52033063 Smedly Butler NATO !YTqj552DV2 51744726 George w NATO !!9Qrzjxwn4k3 51783247 Heinrich NatSoc !!ewcHug3sC63 51721583 Sir Generaloberst Zyklon NatSoc !!ndtY4Lv6geP 51736384 Shadow Reichsminister of Forestry Alexander NatSoc !!bZv95O7fSFV 51736389 Germanic Ultranationalist NatSoc !!RMeC4fkCIGN 51749539 Namefag.mp3 NatSoc !!Em9OPjqCM8T 51758785 Trapper NatSoc !!E/pXNJxhTNK 51717968 Knight Person NatSoc !!zCzoN0ylmOu 51777436 Allgemeine NatSoc !!TgyguIZ+hOL 51777757 Prospi Hejo NatSoc !!H5F7cNnuII+ 51782142 Abradolf Lincler NatSoc !!ThnZtzBTPJj 51785427 Rudi NatSoc !!bpm3TNXXz2/ 51786411 Tigram NatSoc !!MPbIR1rEzfZ 51787649 Cancerous Abomination NatSoc !!bjwBFc7wC0d 52031214 The Only Way NatSoc !rqH.m5ORcg 52031833 Totaler Krieg NatSoc !Rpg7NOhKt. 52033245 ramkek NatSoc !Cl6wXu7FQA 52033871 Taemin NatSoc !!jxWTfoGEQRY 52043642 Pekka NatSoc !!vtYj/XARdRh 52044502 Franz Stangl NatSoc !!OWAvUOuieVS 52052687 Fellia NatSoc !DX0NY8lWLA 52071988 PopePiusXI NatSoc !!iVhS5dVCpm/ 52104837 Alexandre of Willmount Party !!JrescIP0B64 51780565 Peter Griffin none !!M9vkoVHsrJE 52100870 Gas-mask of /x/ Nonpartisan/Independent !nESmDtf8k. 51618287 Palladio - The Architect Thought !!CxyRgvFvn+p 51964235 Overlord Romanicus of the Dark Cross Sovereignty !!sTdplEVCxv/ 51719554 Stomana of the Dark Cross Sovereignty !!67uBO0D/l9s 51787278 Stalin Red Party !!fP00mZLOHxT 51959471 Eduardo of Snowdenland Party !!nGze8T+Umv+ 51778908 Hannan Daniels Incorrect Independence Party (PIIP) !!/MvQnx/WHs6 51743284 Stephen Harper Progressive-Conservative !!gVL0FyzPeMv 52006979 Vol. Carson Vanguard !!/4ZTU28Q1eS 51789702 V Anarchy !!iwpQT43Wa+/ 51612208 Prince Pedro Party !!0mQa78IAioT 51740265 YS S4SP !!3RltdFssde8 51800074 Mind SC !!Gv7kD7/23qZ 51724959 Bobby Sands Féin !/5996W.az2 51957444 Marx Front !!vO2DWDJyiG5 51744478 Supreme Justice Warg Front !!AYzPjhgf4V1 51780510 Trotsky Front !!XDuGKtG9V9G 51719016 Aeth Front !!i7Xt3UvXu0a 51816224 UpTheProletariat Front !!ZkCbtk+KucB 51878272 Hari Seldon Front !!XBdzZG9YgM 52016669 Engels Ankles Front !!u1jIP4z7+3D 51718857 Adolf Merkel Front !!l6TR6H2iPng 51750632 JCorbyn Front !!mEjC4ui4jCY 52029054 Red Front !!mKIcgDoyWGt 52035070 Tawney Front !!4TMd+uj1TVm 52067535 Fuggoff Front !!+1AJ/9WMylF 52085910 jewmega Cunt Frunt !!vdBFd4qNPKO 52080868 33 spartiate !!+t3psXCKTX2 51863508 Maximus Virtutem SPQR !!Houu/Q//1+T 51608997 Akatosh SPQR !!3jC1URDCPjo 51801256 Legatus Lanius SPQR !!B7iK9JGTfCU 51803104 Grand Master Templar Arn Templars !!+mdJ8xiiD/0 51810394 Steve Galactic Empire !!hq+qSid1lk7 51902110 MrMoyase Galactic Empire !!nIedH9HC+EU 51902584 Shaka Zulu party !!nSVd+ApGah3 51797406 Nigel Farage UKIP !!f4Sr1Jogfii 51718663 Peppa Greens UKIP !!yao7FqnfPva 51726374 ARENIGE UKIP !!5YI997UrFRp 52073771 Alexander Pistorious Labour Party !!XoYV8SaO3ua 51969076 CancerBlack Yutani !!CRCt3TfpoqQ 51739824 Parliament 2015/05/31 - 2015/06/06 Name Party Trip Not Bailey Jay (Party Leader) Alliance !!/RbA223Hjs+ Robotfu Alliance !qH40IZkNvM Ethan Alliance !!DcgI0UIvBkb The Anarchist Party !!fVvxVt8oL9l FedoraCapitalism Neckbeards !!uG6yiOh+OIB Sir Les Cheese Board !!jznkMWIPnMa ThePurifier AutSoc !YVs8YSqB/c AutistAlex AutSoc !!ys0yxd8W2BS GeneralCho AutSoc !!mEEgyYq38vu Illusive Man Cerberus !!nG9Zbkl3IIu James Sterben Cerberus !!B2/NClKb6f Sudaka Cerberus !!igHgKEj6TV/ Kierstan Cerberus !!+/kCGkQ05V1 Kai Leng Cerberus !!Vsfvmzcaa54 ATLAS Operator Cerberus !!7bncUQ+m4Y SlyMinx Cerberus !!KW8JPSNpr4a GFetus Cerberus !!CJrZjv3Za32 Atlee (Arles) Cerberus !!IkPKrPR3zZj TacticalDrop Cerberus !!jORkBuWfdyy Othelo Cerberus !YWJXIc03eQ A Man for a Better Man Cerberus !0Rfwfu.Nlo Randy "Zyklon" Bobandy Cerberus !pvk1X5xY3Y Centurion Boi Cerberus !!X+mki+B9XuA Pocket Rocket Actual Cerberus !!+UYnf+32Z2N Paul Grayson Cerberus !anfBYe6ToY Achilles Cerberus !!B6U1FvWmM+1 Bantz Lobbyist Cerberus !!K9tXyOcGoN3 discostick Cerebus !!qEJeadkDtuh Leumas De'Burgo ConfederacyofUnitedNationalThinkingSocialists !Xqpe0W5jbs David Smith (Party Leader) Christian Party !!H1LKuNgK3s7 Unequal Rights Conservatives !thxMIT/E4Y Jamal Nuffington Front !!Kd2CI7MLtH Jefferson Davis Dixie !eDEVUYIAi2 Grand Admiral Trayvon Empire !!5Kkz0CSD3pw Chizuru Empire !WTCSDibeOo Captain James Cleverly Empire !!rcLUYFQ2lh0 Boner Master Empire !!27NV2wuwodK Titan Falls Empire !!3h3bT5m3IR4 Darth Bush Empire !!TqhvrzV9ds Space Balls Empire !!qMSEaYT8DI0 The right honourable member for Scotland Empire !!n+yDvvlnoI2 Senator Kallumas Empire !!CjpE5F5bV9P Baron von Lebensraum Indepenbantz !!lfNPuUwgTed Talos Independent !!TDcdW2LsBbq Vidurfi independent !!7cNw/4nNKc7 Lemonbeard Independent !!UG6dlCdjryD Pancakes Independent !!92Gr5RxXl2x Sevatarion Independent !!EDChk5SgOho Bamsay Rolton Independent !!DSlJygvKtx+ Richard J. Bell Independent !!7ZC7KHt/VxA Desanko Dei !etd99JlAR Peppa Greens Party !!k53m/WTKn+t Nigel_Thornberry Party !ozOtJW9BFA Catharsis Libertarian !!acVMK/7m6iK Texas Libertarian !!/qtLS7AkeFL Net_User Libertarian !8c5.KK/9FU Yaro Libertarian !!Mg0/n8IBn+K Adolf Eichmann Libertarian !!Ho8YFUnx18C average burger Libertarian !!J9DP9yXhYoO Bernie Ross Libertarian !iq5zuwZfKc Castor Libertarian !!TkDcwPc5LYX Thomas Paine Libertarian !!BkntYzJX9F+ Dux Libertarian !R3aS3juv/k Harold Hill Libertarian !!hn7kni20+G Adolf Reinsenburg soc !!FLzvuyNqXen Sir Zyklon (Party Leader) NatSoc !!ndtY4Lv6geP Flämische Nationalist NatSoc !!K1iJFhfKIKU GermanicUltranationalist NatSoc !NBNWXT2C6M FatherTed (Chief Whip) NatSoc !LIL6hXrZPk The Autistic Autocrat NatSoc !!8RcOa3rWJ9x Shadow Reichsminister of Forestry Alexander NatSoc !l8py4e2wIw George Lincoln Rockwell Natsoc !!Juk5G4hVRVy Heydrich NatSoc !!yvm0QrHZZJQ SirDigbyChickenCaesar NatSoc !!+jys22KDzze Adolf Hitler NatSoc !ZHJ3ved3EQ Semyon Borzov (ex-1st Deputy Speaker) NatSoc !!0/KaZpYmMG/ Ingvar Kamprad NatSoc !!z1vLZZGxRVQ Mikael NatSoc !!v9PSdDvaNwH Sema'ira NatSoc !!ht9GwV2rhUe Atlantean Blooded Barbaryan NatSoc !!il8BaWuDrvQ Reinhard Krüger NatSoc !!NkJuX7IBDqh Rudi Schattler NatSoc !!hKNC4jsBKV6 PolitischenKampf NatSoc !!vYKXWJMqzXG Adolf Eichmann NatSoc !!B9KVG5X292G Worst Goy NatSoc !!BI9Gr9d6/2p Ubermensch NatSoc !!XJ//P2XD9Bo Tyr (Shadow Deputy Minister of Education) NatSoc !!BuJGCEYKN+x Ghost NatSoc !Y6keZ.LUHM Odysseus NatSoc !!9X6FmVuK62o Per NatSoc !!tJnAwm0+acj LionOfSyria NatSoc !!XP9XggqKXK Vaulx NatSoc !!kxMZ4ErOYt8 ReinhardHeydrich NatSoc !HpO.xnwvSg anon NatSoc !!rEkSWzi2+mz JebusCrith NatSoc !!Z450tmv5Zgg KillPeopleBurnShitFuckSchool NatSoc !!GXntYGytMDf Iron NatSoc !!GzvZ8DZYG+/ ConsulNicolaus NewRome !!iYTMm33tIzj Ed Millizorg PIIP !!T2UdrWkLSWB TONUSER Incorrect Independence Party (PIIP) !!mOC/ddmBSsD Dave Party !!4louFkpz0PK Fritz (Party Leader) Enlightened Absolutists !mhGciB.YX2 Palmerston Monarchist Party !!bNWtVirIbuK Lovecraft Monarchist Party !YJw/wwHt/g ya boy brutus da brute Monarchist Party !!r+nL5o0yAyz Alonso Quijano Monarchist Party !!/HNSCnXuUuy Boggie Monarchist !OtHIcnNdNI (Mr Fuck Your Bitch) Australia Party !!tv0L/RU/XN Josip Jelačić RMP !GoR.14/Y2g Laurentius Sanctum !!Oq0N3Og7wTz Sanic SanicGottaGoFastParty !!g0EzOW84eQv El Che Aliance !B52QifcIoA Trotsky Alliance !!H1mG6NpxhnN UpTheProletariat Alliance !!ZkCbtk+KucB Gas the Rich Alliance !WCBT7pjml Trosky DeadWalking (Socialism) Alliance !!ir3SsEzL9eE Spartan Alliance !!eZNwEFBPXA2 Otto Wille Kuusinen Alliance !ObzCfFy/.2 Ari Ben-Gurion of Zion !!yvm0QrHZZJQ Decklewz Cross Party !7cKMk7loA. Rommel Cross Party !dvnXdY0dPg Stone Wall Jackson Cross Party !eDEVUYIAi2 Robert E. Lee Cross !!B7iK9JGTfCU dont cast your pearls SouthernCrossParty !!Evipwy5Zcam Dick Shorten SPQR !mptlBQWQ3g Autismus Maximus SPQR !!dAjKcCoMupM Maximus Virtutem SPQR !k7RtnnRnf2 Cassius SPQR !!K9tXyOcGoN3 Ivstinianvs SPQR !kroTUBYxaM Odessos SPQR !!+W1+dJfeIqq Antinous SPQR !!/z5nERWAiJx Aussie Flying Ace SPQR !!nU+3CY8arXW August SPQR !!3B6YlnYhJiV Brutus Balticus SPQR !!qjlpC8VYky/ Licinius Cato SPQR !!CWW62kVLz/k Cicero SPQR !!F4Zi0nPjGfE Ivnivs SPQR !!RwkY2ar0XE+ Edward Sallow SPQR !!WPcRGFxs5pQ Marcus Brutus SPQR !!j0uhJbU/pu3 Israel Goldstein Patriarchy !!6fPF4C4qLJb Dark Knight Patriarchy !!FDoWQrCjKwI Julius Kaczinski Ethnoaristostratocracy and Neoprimitivists (TEN) !8GrTUCMpXs Julius Evola Ethnoaristostratocracy and Neoprimitivists (TEN) !gD3.C01MQY Parliament Unknown Date Name Party Trip Otto Wille Kuusinen Alliance !ObzCfFy/.2 Anton Lavey Satanic Party !!XAttgcoipoR Euronymous Satanic Party !!hXA3BTnuYBp CommieSlayer Satanic Party !!VdZC2WnoUxQ Cletus Combs Freedom Party !!7AVWqJLX3AW ThePurifier AutSoc !!4oeNzfUTRt5 GeneralCho AutSoc !!mEEgyYq38vu Actual Autistic Socialist AutSoc !!b9LO4YhVgtS Harry the Holy AutSoc !!w86Ww/PtMcP Mantimes2 AutSoc !a6x89.3xys I HATE NIGG3RS AutSoc !!pz+SAWoAA0x Not Bailey Jay AutSoc !!/RbA223Hjs Chernov Executive of the Socialist Workers Party !!p+2xazPRtzz Illusive Man (Party Leader) Cerberus !!nG9Zbkl3IIu Bantz Lobbyist Cerberus !!K9tXyOcGoN3 Achilles Cerberus !!B6U1FvWmM+1 SlyMinx Cerberus !!KW8JPSNpr4a Atlee Cerberus !!IkPKrPR3zZj Sudaka Cerberus !!igHgKEj6TV/ Kai Leng Cerberus !!Vsfvmzcaa54 Randy "Zyklon" Bobandy Cerberus !!/yPY0LiOWYj Höllenhund Cerberus !!cfSdtPtrE+j TacticalDrop Cerberus !!jORkBuWfdyy ATLAS Operator Cerberus !!7bncUQ+m4Y9 Ensign James Cerberus !!y4+UUZpxyXk James Sterben Cerberus !!B2/NClKb6fn Leumas De'Burgo ConfederacyofUnitedNationalThinkingSocialists !Xqpe0W5jbs Squid Lord Evolvers !!VKdRwyh8fXl Grand Admiral Trayvon, TTS Speaker Empire !!5Kkz0CSD3pw Senator Kallumas Empire !!CjpE5F5bV9P Darth Bush Empire !!TqhvrzV9dsT Chizuru Empire !WTCSDibeO Captain James Cleverly Empire !!gdK7p4uY7PB BAZOGG BLOODBUSTA Gentlemen's Party !mSiBWWMj0Y Baron von Lebensraum Indepenbantz !!lfNPuUwgTed Rusty Shekelberg Independant !!pukpVQL3Low Lemonbeard Independent !!UG6dICdjryD Lord Justice Talos Independent !!TDcdW2LsBbq Richard J. Bell Independent !!7ZC7KHt/VxA Allah Akbar Communism !!ME9knx0m2uD Catharsis, MWF Speaker Libertarian !!acVMK/7m6iK Peppa Greens Libertarian !!k53m/WTKn+t Adolf Eichmann Libertarian !!Ho8YFUnx18C Yaro Libertarian !!Mg0/n8IBn+K Nigel_Thornberry Libertarian !ozOtJW9BFA Net_User Libertarian !8c5.KK/9FU average burger Libertarian !!J9DP9yXhYoO Castor Libertarian !!TkDcwPc5LYX Rudi Schattler (Minister of Intelligence) NatSoc !!hKNC4jsBKV6 Odysseus NatSoc !!9X6FmVuK62o Worst Goy NatSoc !!BI9Gr9d6/2p ReinhardHeydrich NatSoc !HpO.xnwvSg Chancellor of the Exchequer GermanicUltranationalist NatSoc !NBNWXT2C6M Minister of Records, FatherTed NatSoc !LIL6hXrZPk Sir Zyklon, Prime Minister. NatSoc !!ndtY4Lv6geP Shadow Reichsminister of Forestry Alexander NatSoc !l8py4e2wIw Spice Man NatSoc !!oaUvI7/a8e PolitischenKampf NatSoc !!vYKXWJMqzXG SirDigbyChickenCaesar (Party Whip) NatSoc !!+jys22KDzze Assad NatSoc !i57a1reGtY anon NatSoc !!SeS8MuwXi3K Semyon Borzov, ex-1st Deputy Speaker NatSoc !!0/KaZpYmMG/ Mścigniew Srogi, Son of Borzymir NatSoc !!KaD/y8UVBTp Götz von Berlichingen NatSoc !!ENJKyU61aqU Flämische Nationalist NatSoc !!0r5rR1RmbVF Mogg-Rees Jacobs Incorrect Independence Party (PIIP) !!IsUY5nGVXUV Alvin "No Man's Damp Rag" Kipper Incorrect Independence Party (PIIP) !!U4DHocC1Oyi Fry Incorrect Independence Party (PIIP) !!aFmDgymS5PN Soka Shinden Incorrect Independence Party (PIIP) !!QKaALa+Sw20 Hannan Daniels Incorrect Independence Party (PIIP) !!/MvQnx/WHs6 Lovecraft Monarchist Party !!EmrJ7E1oqV4 King Creole Monarchist Party !!j0uhJbU/pu3 Palmerston Monarchist Party !!bNWtVirIbuK ya boy brutus the brute Monarchist Party !!r+nL5o0yAyz Boggie Monarchist !OtHIcnNdNI Alonso Quijano Monarchist !!/HNSCnXuUuy Trosky DeadWalking Alliance !!ir3SsEzL9eE Trotsy Alliance !!H1mG6NpxhnN Stelios/ reformist Alliance !!buI1kLZ8DJj dont cast your pearls Cross Party !!Evipwy5Zcam Robert E. Lee (Party Leader) Cross Party !!B7iK9JGTfCU Huey Long Cross Party !!luGQJT44IS1 Ivnivs SPQR !!RwkY2ar0XE+ Maximus Virtutem SPQR !k7RtnnRnf2 Dick Shorten SPQR !mptlBQWQ3g Minister of Culture - Ivstinianvs SPQR !!ePjPV+JZ2oc Edward Sallow SPQR !!WPcRGFxs5pQ Odeessos SPQR !!+W1+dJfeIqq Cicero SPQR !!F4Zi0nPjGfE Israel Goldstein Patriarchy !!6fPF4C4qLJb Bamsay Rolton Patriarchy !!DSlJygvKtx+ Solomon Rothschild Patriarchy !!y02PAYxqNnu Day'Qwan Black !!rj7CZDGlfVI PersonOI UnitedSoc !!c7xBuFfADUp notastupidname UnitedSoc !!c88pXtviuRh Parliament Unknown Date #2 - Before Elections Name Party Trip Post Aristophanes Anarchocapitalist !!VtpcxWidbVw 47181961 Gay transsexual jewish muslim black priest of Diversity Union !!pnB/1du4But 47176768 Jane Smiley Pizzeria !!uDZNXYAp0Qk 47183721 Trapper Don Pizzeria !!sCC2dBePTXh 47181897 TacticalDrop Cerberus !!jORkBuWfdyy 47150185 Illusive Man Cerberus !!5Oad5RQQgcg 47150204 Rep. Chucklehead Cerberus !!CmIXVIeLuLb 47150214 Trotsky (Technocratic Party) Cerberus !!H1mG6NpxhnN 47161640 Bantz Lobbyist Cerberus !!K9tXyOcGoN3 47166255 Kai Leng Cerberus !!p6baA0WWtFD 47203670 秦始皇帝 Dynasty !!zPEG3FtZ4RN 47198822 唐高祖 Dynasty !!3kSdoZFaVjU 47201420 永樂帝 Dynasty !!S4rZlGOT4d9 47205326 may Party !!DUOz+Im5o32 47198774 Winston CUNT !!Kkq2dXHBYQA 47176238 Speggy Dimwit Redemption Party !!x4T0TL3BXZY 47197925 D. Rousseff HUEZIL !!PqdqqAAx6b5 47183970 Baron von Lebensraum Indepenbantz !!lfNPuUwgTed 47162417 Temüjin Independent !!B6U1FvWmM+1 47151583 ayynon Independent !!173g33yAoQZ 47169518 Theodor Claussen Independent !!vxfDVeKPkoF 47169891 TrueNEETrual Independent !!rOvfcBRK+u 47172765 Diabetus Independent !!+d3NFR/eEFi 47193669 Castor Independent !!TkDcwPc5LYX 47200013 Bolesnik March !!hZUBkyA6tuj 47183924 Weston Dietz Libertarian !!VUSnyQ9v0oq 47150129 John Locke Jr. Libertarian !!p7h2m64z99R 47150197 Keksimus Maximus Libertarian !!mKIcgDoyWGt 47150266 Andrew Jackson Jr Libertarian !!UzFlX7uiNxT 47186435 Adolf Eichmann Democrat !!Ho8YFUnx18C 47194818 kittap Whig Party !!jIcPNMSVBL3 47194682 Rudi NatSoc !!vC7mTPV5o7M 47150170 Sir Generaloberst Zyklon NatSoc !!ndtY4Lv6geP 47152092 Joseph Goebbels NatSoc !!Evi+K+3CRu3 47161481 Varg NatSoc !!x0KOKZIQIZ2 47162319 Reichsmarschall Germanic (Party Leader) NatSoc !!RMeC4fkCIGN 47162986 MDS-Furor_Teutonicus NatSoc !!uxBBW6NcLpL 47163874 Semyon Borzov (ex-1st Deputy Speaker) NatSoc !!0/KaZpYmMG/ 47175726 Götz von Berlichingen NatSoc !!ENJKyU61aqU 47185063 Spice Man NatSoc !!oaUvI7/a8eb 47186221 Samwell Bitte NatSoc !!LcfKUv5usmJ 47193402 Sooky NatSoc !!13qEp/E0wRR 47197417 George S Patton Libertarian !!A6ghArEDbaq 47150198 Sammy Hagar PER !!UDQcbBlzhoY 47190317 Patrick Bateman and Pierce !!9B481ZHgqtZ 47170028 Paul Allen and Pierce !!jLA20Wu4kU3 47171448 Oswell PIIP !!fcFdIjugT4F 47188820 Karl O'Platter Plauditory Party !!YeWVjV4U//q 47150116 Joe Quimby Democrats !!EGFe33bAOpT 47161455 Serratus Democrats !!emzjIyAjVUa 47180798 BadNavy Democrats !!WjP+DUNuZal 47185571 (UNSEC) JackLayton'sAidsRiddenCorpse Democrats !0B3uHbP8gU 47186469 Michael Democrats !!1YSMzG0Fntp 47198952 Maximus Virtutem SPQR !!Houu/Q//1+T 47150128 Ivstinianvs SPQR !!ePjPV+JZ2oc 47182787 Catharsis Survive !!1454IPHMCm8 47150101 Engels Ankles Survive !!u1jIP4z7+3D 47153264 Based Talos, Inquisitor Survive !!PVbCNYNzsXF 47189279 Baggins Party Patriots !!CKhjTyrIEkU 47196547 Head Zimmad Zeon !!qT3Ckr7o+pS 47193709 Parliament Unknown Date #2 - After Elections Name Party Trip Post Palmerston Empire !!tx6V9IDTWcZ 47281941 Rep. Conmire Slims Cerberus !!y27f6OfW3ON 47212776 James Sterben Cerberus !!B2/NClKb6fn 47215001 Biggus Dickus Cerberus !!oyhzjCIwCe2 47228974 dubs man em !!T0RYYAOpjbA 47277594 Soochow Salmon Dynasty !!WkC2LH5l36/ 47261049 Aaron Democrats !!tbBvl+ZImBV 47206610 Bu Keke, the Anointed Degenerate !!v9WX9mOrThA 47216377 Regolath Sythian Independant !!4Z7P36VLn/2 47263855 Otto Wille Kuusinen Independent !!NCE59zkvQxa 47238744 The Intern Independent !!3ikOgqMLRXm 47276317 Anti Christ Superstar (Party Leader) Islam !!L7W2ZBLzqTI 47276276 Yaro Libertarian !!Mg0/n8IBn+K 47205745 Montie Libertarian !!sKSMFyvZGn+ 47225256 Soma Libertarian !!ZCFcRb7dsnU 47240070 Gary Johnson 2012 Libertarian !!Jc0Ve71Gqct 47267826 Shoero Libertarian !!xKK/y3wZsCy 47270983 Shadow Reichsminister of Forestry Alexander (Rechtsoffizier) NatSoc !!bZv95O7fSFV 47234135 FatherTed NatSoc !!RMZWFhb6TI1 47234658 IRC-Furor NatSoc !!cv1bxozUkuQ 47228250 NNSL NatSoc !!McBilz2AlAo 47250723 CrispArse NatSoc !!NN5GR1bC/VN 47276510 NegroJim. NCCP !!p/+9u7EZGOH 47250560 Carver Mongol Empire !!OGDsLODlHuj 47269553 Curtis Jackson Republican !!MwmeloXssjl 47244957 Karl Jr. S.P.A !!PGTX3zIkLFA 47267066 Ostarion Skeleton !!fRLtczK1u4Z 47213894 :) Democrats !!pF2VQ1kwTSA 47271099 Neptune SPQR !!a5PESLOoKH4 47271519 Elysium Survive !!5molha5TsFO 47284782 Chief Rabbi, The One Patriarchy !!rc/HwcA5Jeo 47267328